superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sanitation Insanity and Bunny Hunt (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Sold!"'' |- |'Written by' |Kaz Kyle McCulloch |- |'Storyboarded by' |Shellie O'Brien |- |'Supervising Director' |Dave Cunningham |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Lame and Fortune"'' |- |'Written by' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Storyboarded by' |Chong Lee |- |'Supervising Director' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Kyle McCulloch |- |'Animation Writers' |Josh Androsky Daniel Dominguez Eric Filipkowski Solomon Georgio Andrew Goodman Derek Iversen Kaz Mr. Lawrence Clare O'Kane |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Production Manager' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Mike Dougherty Stephen Herczeg Ryan Khatam Maureen Mascarina Adam Paloian Ted Seko Brad Vandergrift |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Caroline Director Ray Morelli Kristen Morrison Kurt Snyder |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Capin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Sold!" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Isopod's Wife, TV Announcer |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'James Arnold Taylor' |Nick Fishkins, Isopod |- |'Jeff Bergman' |Fish #102 |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Lame and Fortune" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Patron #3, Man #1 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Nut, French Purser |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Patron #4 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Patron #1, Man #2 |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Random Patron |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl, Patron #2 |- |'Chris Phillips' |Man #3, Patron #5 |- |'Nick Jameson' |Funeral Announcer |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lyberti Nelson |- |'Casting Assistant' |Molly Miller |- |'Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Assistant Recording Engineer' |Manny Grijalva |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Paul Anderson |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Ray Leonard Michael Beiriger |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Hacienda Post |- |'Sound Supervisors' |Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE Brian Mars |- |'Sound Mixer' |Tom Syslo |- |'Sound Designer' |Jeff Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE Mark Howlett Tom Syslo Jeff Hutchins Doug Andorka Keith Dickens Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa Tony Orozco Bobby Crew Roy Braverman |- |'Foley Artists' |Monette Becktold Diane Greco |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Doug Andorka |- |'Recording Overseas Services' |Wang Films Productions, Inc. Yeson Animation Studios, Inc. Rough Draft Studios, Inc. Yearim Productions, Inc. |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Overseas Animation Facility "Toon City Animation, Inc." |- |'Unit Directors' |Colin Baker Romy Garcia |- |'Unit Coordinator' |Wayne Smith |- |'Layout Supervisors' |Levy Gergara Rosaurdo Dela Vega |- |'Animation Supervisors' |Roberto Angeles Alex Leal |- |'Clean-Up/IB Supervisor' |Norman Baculi |- |'Digital Supervisor' |Jonathan Tinsay |- |'Production Manager' |Weng Agrusa |- |'Animation' |Rolando Angleo Edwin Arcena |- |'Head of Digital Production' |Woosung Jeong |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Alicia Parkinson |- |'Machine Room Operator' |Chris Hoetger |- |'Production Accountant' |Cecilia Rheins |- |'Track Reading' |Brad Carow Slightly Off-Track |- |'For Cartoon Network Studios: Supervising Producer / Executive Producer' |Brian A. Miller |- |'Director of Production / Supervising Producer' |Jennifer Pelphrey |- |'Executives in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network' |Andre Lopez Khaki Jones Linda Simensky Jay Bastian |- |'Executive Producers' |Maxwell Atoms Seth MacFarlane Mike Roth |- | colspan="2" |I.A.T.S.E.���� |- | colspan="2" |© 2005 Cartoon Network™ All rights reserved. |} |} This list is incomplete, but you can help Encyclopedia SpongeBobia by expanding it. Category:Episode credits Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:End Credits